Miracle Interlude
by evenhisfacewasanalias
Summary: A sweet and sexy little interlude inspired by a scene in yourinsomnia's "Where the Miracle's Kept", which is wonderful and everyone should read it. This ended up developing into its own story but still fits alongside its inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

_By the third bath, he turns to face her and asks her if she would like to join him._

-"Where the Miracle's Kept" by yourinsomnia

She ponders the question for several moments. Her eyes trace the flesh newly revealed from under war paint and the layers of sand that had previously hidden it, his lips surprisingly full and pink after several days of carefully sipped water as he recovered from his very near death. Her gaze was also drawn to the patchwork of scars that littered his body, many older ones only now visible to her though others she knew were more recent - acquired while saving her life and that of the others. But this debt to him is not what finally makes up her mind, it is instead the way he is looking at her now, his eyes wide and unexpectedly innocent. He looks at her reverently, as if he wants to give her the world but but can only offer to share in this.

She does not reply to his question but simply begins undressing. Nux watches in rapt fascination as she removes each item, no longer the gauzy coverings he remembers from their first meeting but far more practical garments. She is somehow even lovelier in this garb, perhaps because she looks more like the brave fighter he knows her to be. But she has not lost her kindness in this new position, or her softness, which she slowly reveals to him inch by inch before finally settling into the water across from him.

"I have never seen a breeder uncovered before…"

"I am not a thing." She replies - almost more as a repeated mantra than in true anger, knowing as she did that he does not think of her the way others had before.

"Well I have never seen a.." he searches for a more fitting word, for she could not be called a breeder and she was certainly no longer a wife of the Immortan, "a Capable before" he finally utters, satisfied that surely she could be called Capable.

She smiles at hearing her own name from his lips, and he responds with an even larger grin of his own. But the ease of his smile does not cover up the nervous tension the rest of his body displays. He leans over shakily to pour water from cupped hands over the parts of her not covered by the water, careful all the while not to touch her skin. "So shiny…" he utters, as much to himself as to her.

"You're trembling..." She notices his hesitance.

"No!" He quickly denies, shaking his head in an exaggerated movement that has her briefly worrying about his injuries.

"You're allowed to touch." She reassures him. She watches his face as he battles with the desire to reach out to her and the belief that he doesn't deserve her, doesn't deserve any of this. His expression has always been so open, his thoughts and feelings so easy to read - a rare and dangerous quality in their world. It should be strange to feel so protective of a war boy, but she finds herself wanting more than anything to gather him up in her arms and keep him safe with her forever. But right now she also wants something more, and so she assures him again that she would welcome his touch. Capable observes his countenance once again and sees the exact moment where his desire wins out, his face looking almost as if he was preparing for battle. And in some ways he is, for there are few things so risky as allowing yourself to want something beautiful and good after all they had been through.

Rather that rushing towards her to grasp and grab at all that lay before him with this new resolve, Nux instead gently touches her hair, which surrounds her face like a fiery halo. The ends of it have become an even deeper red where they have touched the water, and it startles him with its softness. Nothing in his life before her has ever been soft. He moves over to touch her cheek, which is as smooth and cool to his fevered skin as he imagines chrome would feel. Perhaps this is the Valhalla he had dreamed of? But no, this was even more precious. Valhalla promised brightness and battle, but being here with Capable was a peace he never could have imagined.

Pressing her cheek more fully into Nux's hand, Capable turns her head slightly to give his palm a kiss. His face has been moving towards her own since he first touched her hair without his even realizing it, and Capable takes this opportunity to pull his face the last few inches towards her for a chaste press of her lips onto his own. They remain suspended here for a moment, reveling in the newness of being together like this, eventually pulling back only slightly so that they are still sharing each breath. Nux then pulls back more fully, to behold the girl in front of him once again. His hands run up and down her arms gently, while her hands move to his shoulders, mindful of his injuries as well as Larry and Barry.

Nux's hands continue along their path up arms and down across her collarbones, finally reaching the soft swell of her chest. She gasps at the sensation and he pulls back as if burned. He then reaches up as if to begin hitting himself in repentance, but Capable takes his hands gently in her own and places then back on her breasts. She is tempted to tell him that she is not some fragile thing, that she will not break so easily, but admits to herself that she is enjoying his gentleness after a lifetime of being treated roughly. Instead she lets out a contented sigh as his fingers brush across her nipples.

Emboldened by her reaction, Nux leans forward to place another delicate kiss at her clavicle, placing more small kisses down her chest until he can take the soft bud of her nipple into his mouth. Capable moans and reaches back to grasp his head, holding him more firmly in place and encouraging him to continue his ministrations. Nux finds each of her sounds more lovely than the last. He then draws his mouth to the other breast for a little more attention before dragging his lips down her stomach as far as he could before the water stopped his course. He stares at the place where her body disappeared into the water looking slightly perplexed until his face lights up with possibility. Reaching around her waist he plucks her out of the water and sets her on the edge of the bath with all the gentleness she was becoming accustomed to but far more strength and grace than she expected from a man recently brought back from the brink of death.

Nux simply grins at Capable's surprise, and uses his new vantage point to look more fully on her, yes, and all the ways her body stood in contrast to his own. He places her hands back upon his shoulders as he runs his own hands up her smooth thighs. As his hands reach their apex, he gently runs his thumb between her soft curls, finding moisture there he knew was not entirely due to their bath. Bringing his thumb back into his mouth to taste, he finds her a little salty but also like he had imagined the green growing things he had seen once but never enjoyed. And here she was, his green goddess, his oasis. He leans down to sample more from the source of her.

Capable opens her mouth in soundless surprise as Nux gently licks at the seam of her, widening her legs a bit to give him space to continue. He brings one hand up to hold her open to his mouth's attentions, while the other hang roams freely but clumsily over the rest of her. He lifts his head for a moment to look at her, all lovely and flushed pink, but Capable quickly pulls him back down to where she needs it most. Letting out another sigh she brings runs her hands over the smooth curve of his skull, gently reminding him by their presence to stay where he is. Not that he would even think of moving now. The sounds coming from her gain in volume as he presses his tongue more deeply into her center, following the taste of her. His moans vibrate against her as she caresses the sensitive spot behind his ears before grasping onto him more firmly.

"Nux…" she whimpers as he finally brings his tongue up to the bundle of nerves above her opening. Encouraged by the use of his name, he starts to suckle at her as her sounds began their crescendo. She feels the tension building in her to nearly unbearable levels and thinks that nothing in this world had ever been so perfect as this moment. But then from between her thighs Nux glances up at her with his wide, hopeful eyes so intent on pleasing her and she finds even sweeter completion - her body curling around his own as she lets the sense of release wash over her.

Now completely boneless, Capable slips back into the cool water to wrap herself further around her former war boy. His lips are slick and red and he gazes at her in awe before burying his face into her hair and neck. He holds onto her more tightly than he had dared to previously. But when she finally reaches down towards him to share in her pleasure she finds him soft. She worries for a moment that something might be wrong until she hears something that sounded like "I already…" murmured into the skin of her neck. Smiling in wonder at the remarkable boy in her arms she pulls him away from her neck for another sweet kiss. Capable nearly begins crying at the thought of how close she had come to losing him, but he is safe with her here and now. They had both once again found hope for a future.


	2. Chapter 2

_"She indulges him and joins him for the next bath. They switch roles and now Nux pours water over her body. Her skin so white, it seems ethereal. He washes her hair which turns blood red in the water. He takes a few locks of hair and kisses them."_

-"Where the Miracle's Kept" by yourinsomnia

Capable is currently resting back against Nux's chest in their shared bath, cradled by his arm and by both legs. The other hand is still gently running through her damp hair, carefully detangling her curls. Having him wash her hair was nearly as satisfying as having his mouth on her. She flushed a little at the memory, remembering how she had joined him in his last bath and the unexpected pleasure it had brought her. Where the slow movements of his fingers in her hair had made her feel sleepy a few moments ago, now his touch once again left her skin tingling and very conscious of each pass. She presses back further into him, and tilts her head to the side hoping to encourage him to touch more of her skin. The first brush of his knuckles across her neck is accidental, but the soft sounds she makes in response inspire him to seek more of the same. His knuckles continue their teasing path down her arm as he places a light kiss on her shoulder. The arm that had previously wrapped around her midsection to hold her close joins in on his caresses.

Nux seems satisfied to slowly explore her upper body, not paying particular attention to any part of her. It almost seems absent-minded, until she realizes he is mapping each of her most sensitive area, gauging the exact amount of pressure applied to each spot that would extract the response he wanted. She thought this might be how he approached maintaining the rigs, but she didn't mind being compared to one of the machines he once cared for so dearly. At least she didn't mind until he discovered how ticklish her sides were, and took full advantage of this knowledge. She giggles as he attacks her sides teasingly but mercilessly, until she finally grasps his wrists to pull his hands from her and turns to give him a long kiss in reprimand.

Not feeling at all chastened but still willing to behave, Nux frees draws his hands up from her side to cup her chest. Capable sighs into his mouth and slides her own hands up to cover his, encouraging him to gently squeeze her breasts and drag his work-roughened thumbs across her nipples. The moan this action inspires finally forces her to break their kiss, but he continues to press his lips to neck and shoulders. He draws the lobe of her ear into his mouth, dragging another lovely sound out of the beautiful woman in his arms. He still can't believe he is allowed to touch her shining skin. Nux is uncertain what will happen to him when finally heals, when she no longer comes by daily to care for him. He was a failure as one of the Immortan's War Boys, and he's not sure what his place will be now that the Citadel is under Furiosa's leadership. But he can please the red-haired goddess before him, and he will enjoy being useful while he can. Capable distracts him from his thoughts as she releases one of his hands so she can caress his thigh, and Nux allows himself to enjoy her attentions as well.

Feeling bold, Capable presses the hand still under her guidance downwards towards the junction of her thighs. When he finally cups her with his warm, broad hand she digs her fingers roughly into his thigh at the intensity of the sensation. As he carefully drags his middle finger up through her center she throws her had back on his shoulder to press her face into his neck. After a few more passes with a single finger, he begins pressing the digit gently into her. Her moans are muffled into his skin, but he continues carefully thrusting the digit into her. He adds another finger and it is he that moans this time. He can't believe the wet heat of her, how she grasps his fingers. Capable feels herself getting closer but knows this won't be enough. She once again takes over guiding his hand, showing how to curve his fingers within her and thumb at the sensitive peak above her entrance. Her hips begin moving of their own volition, mimicking the motions of Nux's fingers. As she shifts her hips back into his, she can feel him hardening further against her back. She puts a little space between their lower bodies so she can reach back to wrap her hand around him. The angle isn't the most comfortable, but she's able to keep a reasonably steady pace, caressing him in beat to her own pleasure. Eventually she loses her rhythm as she gets closer, and Nux removes her hand to draw her body closer to his, hips still thrusting and chasing his own release. Capable finishes first, twisting her upper body around to pull Nux's arms tightly around her until he joins her a few moments later. They both settle back further into the bath, sated and content for now.

Capable eventually turns sideways in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and reaching up to idly trace the tattoo scarred into his chest. Nux is reluctant to disrupt the careful peace of this moment, but his mind is still grappling with thoughts of what will happen to him, to both of them, when he finally recovers. He steels himself for the worst and asks, "What will you do with me when I am better?"

"You're going to help me look after the War Boys. We still need to protect the citadel, and trade for supplies and guzzoline." It is not the dreaded answer he was expecting, but he's not quite sure he entirely understands her response.

"How can I help with the War Boys? I am just Nux, don't even have my car anymore. He said I was mediocre." There is no need to clarify who "he" is, "Nux the mediocre. I couldn't even die right." Despite all of his injuries, Capable doesn't think she's seen him look this broken since she first discovered him curled up in the back of the war rig. She gently touches his face again as she did that night, smiling softly at him and hoping he will do the same.

"More like Nux the brave, the indestructible. I've watched you face an army, face great losses, and I've watched as you came back to life. Twice." Her smile has grown but his own face will not yet reply in kind, his eyes still downcast. She grasps his chin to bring his eyes up to her own.

"I don't think Valhalla wants me…"

"Maybe we just wanted you more." With this he finally responds with a small smile of his own, and allows her to settle back into his arms. It's answer enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Nux finds himself once again waking up in Capable's bed. It's taken him a while to figure out exactly where he was, having never seen the inside of the wives' vault before. Only Capable comes around during the day, but sometimes at night he wakes to the sounds of the girls' sleep. He cannot see them in the dark but he knows the sound of them from when they rested beside him in the war rig. It seems like so long ago now that he is back here. He knows Capable is close by, likely curled up with Dag in her bunk. Despite the intimacy of their baths, Capable has never shared this bed with him. He thinks perhaps she doesn't want the others to see them together, and he knows it isn't right for one of the favored to be seen with the likes of him. He is content to hold a small part of her that none of the rest can have, and convinces himself that it is enough. Soothed by the gentle breathing that surrounds him, he falls back asleep.

It is daylight when he wakes again. His wounds have started to heal, and he feels he'll be able to walk and run and fight again soon. He idly plucks at his stitches, wondering if they can be taken out, and what kind of scars they'll leave. The faces he had given Larry and Barry have washed away with the rest of his warpaint, and he could no longer feel the pressure of them on his windpipe. Capable had given him a transfusion from her own veins when he was still too weak to protest. He wasn't worthy of her blood, but having a part of her in him had made him feel better in a way even a high-octane blood bag couldn't. It had only been a few days within the safety of the former wives' vault, but he was already looking better than even the healthiest War Boy down in the catacombs. Furiosa and Toast had only recently set about removing the toxic scrap metal and weapons they suspected were the source of the blood poisoning, and it would be a long time to see whether it would lessen the sickness. Capable herself was in charge of keeping the war boys from spending too much time covered in war paint or inhaling guzzoline fumes, but it was hard to convince them to mind their own health when they still lived in hopes of dying valiantly in battle.

The woman herself walks into the room as Nux is thinking about her. Thinking about Capable is only slightly less dangerous than thinking about himself, and what he will do now that he has been once again turned from the gates of Valhalla.

"Bath, yes?" Nux wonders hopefully at the sight of her.

"No bath today, your wounds are mostly healed and we need to save water."

Nux's face falls, devastated.

"I know the water feels nice, but we need it for the plants." Capable chuckles, mistaking his disappointment.

"It's not the bath, it's just…" Nux is realizing that getting better means he will no longer have Capable to himself, that he will not be able to touch her as did in their shared baths. He isn't sure how he'll go back to having her so close but still out of his reach again. But he knows he cannot ask for more than she's already given him.

Thankfully Capable realizes he is not mourning the loss of the bath or his idleness. She tries to come up with words to reassure him that she will not abandoning him, but worries that he is not ready to accept them. Anyway, actions speak where words may fail. She leans down to press a gentle kiss to his lips, silencing his unhappy thoughts. He responds immediately, threading his fingers into her hair and deepening the kiss. This was the first time Capable had touched him in the room she shared with the others, where any of them could walk in and see them. It was unlikely that any of them would leave their new duties and return to the vault, but the fact that Capable did not seem to worry about the risk set his mind a little more at ease. After several minutes she finally pulls back, disentangling his hands from her hair but not moving away from him.

"So no bath today, but I do need to apply this salve. Normally I'd do it while you're unconscious but since you're nearly healed it shouldn't hurt to do it now." She wanted to keep kissing him but this took precedence. She reaches down to grab the supplies from under the bed and pulls out a small jar that smells like motor oil to Nux but somehow sweeter. It's not a bad smell, though he is apt to find everything about Capable to be lovely and pleasant.

She gently warms the salve up in her hands before smoothing it across his left arm, where a rather nasty cut was finally closing up. Larry and Barry are also covered in the thick substance - she knows it might not do any good but it certainly couldn't hurt - as she works her way down to the scrapes across his chest. Nux relaxes into the sensation as Capable makes him shiny and chrome with the slick balm. The hurt isn't much and the salve leaves a delightful tingling sensation in its wake. Finally she reaches his abdomen and meets where the sheets still cover him. Quickly and efficiently she pulls the sheets back, reminding Nux that he wears nothing beneath. Capable has seen him unclothed several times, and she had obviously done this for him before, but it was different being awake and under her intense scrutiny as she seeks out each vulnerable spot on him. Capable tries to keep her ministrations somewhat clinical, to keep not only him but also herself from getting distracted. But he is distracting. Despite his wild appearance at their first meeting, her eyes had always been drawn to him. And now after all they had been through, and having him cleaned up and lying subdued on her own bed, it was difficult for Capable to resist sneaking in a few unnecessary caresses. Nux has never been so content and yet completely wound up in all his memory. Slowly she guides him to turn over so she can get the worst of the burns that cover his back, massaging the cool balm gently into where his skin still feels so fevered.

Capable gives into the urge to pepper small kisses down his spine, taking care to avoid where his skin is still so raw. As she makes her way back up, Nux turns his head to draw her into a grateful kiss. Finding the angle awkward to maintain, he turns over on his back once again, once again plunging his fingers into the wild red curls that always tempt him. She is glorious above him. Capable moves to hold herself more fully above him, hesitant to put her full weight on him but wanting to tough as much of him as she can. She draws her lips down to kiss along the sharp line of his jaw, once again finding the spot behind his ear that makes him whimper unashamedly. Reaching the junction of neck and shoulder, she chances a small nip, and earns a surprised moan from the boy beneath her. Slowly she increases the pressure of her bite until Nux is shuddering in her arms, gripping her hair more tightly than he might have dared had he not been so distracted. She delivers small licks to the site to sooth any lingering hurt, and his grisp slackens. Her hands sneak down his chest to pluck at his nipples, and the way he arches into her hands makes her own buds tighten in response.

She tries to pull off her own top without breaking contact, but finds she needs to sit up fully to do so. When she looks back down at him Nux is certainly a sight. His lips are shiny red and his back is still slightly arched toward her, but her eyes zero in on the small bite at the base of his neck. It wasn't very deep and it will fade quickly, but for now it stands to remind her that the former war boy is her's. She smiles at the thought and wiggles out of her pants while she has room to do so. He gazes up in the same wonder as the first time he saw her undress, the same look he gives her any time she shows him a kindness he never expected from anyone. It's a heady look, and it makes her feel powerful and so defenseless all at once. Nux finally reaches up to smooth his hands up her thighs, grasping her hips to pull her weight down onto his abdomen. He simply holds her there, not pressing for anything more. For someone so willing to rush impulsively into danger, he has always been patient and careful with her. She realizes she trusts him as much as any of her sisters, trusting him with her heart the same way she trusted Furiosa to bring her to freedom. She also trusts him with her body, and allows herself to want what she never has before.

Capable shifts backwards, allowing her wetness to slide across the underside of him where he lies hard against his belly. Nux nearly jackknifes up in pleasure, mouthing at any part of her chest he can reach. She allows him to nuzzle into her for a bit as the both enjoy her small movements back and forth, but eventually she presses him to lie back. With one hand on his chest to hold her steady she reaches back to guide him to her entrance. Nux's eyes widen, grasping her hips to hold her in place.

"You're sure? With me?" He never believed she would desire this with him.

"Yes, I want this. With you, only you." Capable smiles and pulls his hands off her hips to thread his fingers with her own. She slowly slides down, until he is fully seated inside her. Nux's eyes are tightly shut and his fingers grip her own almost painfully, but he does not move. She allows herself to enjoy the sensation of him simply filling her, as well as his consideration for her comfort. Nux is nearly vibrating out of his skin with the desire to move within her, and Capable finds him once again trembling beneath her.

"So shiny, so perfect, so…" Nonsense endearments spill from his lips as it becomes increasingly harder to hold himself still.

She decides to stop torturing him, and herself as well, and begins to slowly move her hips. He seems to reach even more deeply into her even though she can't believe it's possible. Nux's limbs still twitch without his permission, but he allows her to set the pace. Even when she releases his hands so that she can lean over for a hungry kiss, he merely places them lightly back on her hips. Capable once again reveals in choosing him, this man who treats her as something precious and powerful, willingly surrendering to her guidance. This makes it much easier to allow him to help guide their rhythm. She reaches back to press his hands more firmly into her hips, hoping he'll understand her intentions. He seems to get it, and manages to gently encourage a faster pace after a few awkward starts.

As their pace quickens, it becomes harder and harder to keep kissing without bumping noses and teeth, so Capable sits back up. If she thought the view from on top was alluring before, is is nothing compared to Nux in the throws of passion. He struggles to keep his eyes open and a grin off his face, and it should look goofy, but somehow it manages to be the sexiest thing Capable has ever seen. He looks as if he is enduring some kind of exquisite torture, which isn't too far from the truth. Nux knows he will not last much longer and begins snapping his hips upwards, matching the rhythm of her hips. But soon after this he begins to lose his rhythm, and finally grasps Capable tightly against him as he finds release inside her, sounding completely broken. She smiles down at him as he struggles to regain his breath and settle his trembling limbs.

Nux finally opens his eyes fully, and grins so widely she is almost afraid she has finally broken him. But his smile drops when he notices she is still wound tight above him. His face betrays both his shame and determination in turn, as he sets out to bring her to completion as well. Reaching down to where their bodies are joined, he places a calloused thumb against where she is most sensitive. She jolts forward at the sensation, and he moans a little from the overstimulation, but is worth it to watch her eyes flutter shut and hear her small moans. He slowly circles his thumb, adding more pressure with her encouragement. He sits up quickly, placing his free hand in her hair and swallowing up her moans with his kiss. Her own fingers reach up to dig into his shoulders, and it is not longer before she shudders her own release. Their kisses slow until they finally pull back to smile shyly at each other, both reluctant to let go of one another. They remain joined together with Capable curled up in Nux's lap for as long as they can before exhaustion finally overtakes them. Nux lies back and Capable makes herself comfortable at his side.

"You're staying, yes? Here?" Her eyes have already fallen shut but Nux is not yet accustomed to hope.

"This bed's mine." She teases back sleepily. Somehow Nux gets the message that he has been claimed as her's as well. Belonging may be almost as foreign a feeling as hope, but he has found both with this girl.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Nux hears one of the other girls (Cheedo, he thinks) mutter a fond "Finally!"


End file.
